The Last Warrior Of Turtle Village
by Crazy Turtle Girl
Summary: AU. Raphael swore revenge after hearing about his dark past. His chance comes when turtles greatest enemy, Oroku Saki, is planning to take control of the whole world. With his mother and his friends, he has to stop him. Even if it means his death. RaphxMona, DonxApril, CaseyxApril


Hello guys! How are you doing?

Anyways, here is a new story! I wanted to write another AU. Plus this idea was hounded inside my brain (if I have one) so long that it just needed to be written.

Disclaimer:

No, I don't own TMNT. But I will someday. Buahhahahahahaaa!

* * *

_The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why_

_Mark Twain_

* * *

Gino Suzuki was feeling uncomfortable. Sweat of worry and horror ran down his green face. He had heard nothing from his wife for fifteen minutes and he was growing nervous. He glanced at the house before sighing deeply and starting to walk back and forth again. He looked like the end of the world was coming. Even cows looked at him like he was crazy.

''Come on Gino! Don't be such scaredy cats!'' His own brother Ilan yelled at him.

''I have every right to be nervous!'' He yelled back. ''What if something has happened to Madeline? Or baby?''

''Oh come on, having a baby isn't that kind of shock. What could go wrong?''

''Everything!''

''Calm down. My wife is pregnant too and do you see me stressing around like that''

''She has been that only for two months. Just wait until she turns out same as my wife…''

''Which brings to my mind, how annoying was it with your wife these past nine months?''

''…''

''Don't worry about it. Madeline is giving a birth to baby, she can't possibly hear your talking!''

Gino sighed.

''Okay. Madeline has been absolutely-''

He glanced at house.

''-Noisy. She has been nagging to me about how I should grow up and start to be great dad for the baby, otherwise I'll be shorter by the head…''

Gino wiped some sweat from his forehead while Ilan snickered.

''I mean, she always had temper, but when we're going for a walk, she complains so much that everybody thinks that she's waiting for enemies' attack!''

Ilan laughed a bit.

''And now she's addicted to cake! Oh man, it's my luck that I haven't lost all of my money!''

Ilan had to hold his stomach while he laughed. Gino started to laugh too and soon they both were rolling on ground while they laughed their heads off. Soon they stood up, wiped some tears from their eyes and they were holding on each other while they snickered.

''But seriously man, you need to ease up! Think the happiness of having a child.''

''I will. And I will be honored when he or she will born. I will walk calmly, say my thanks to wise men and tell my speech to baby-''

''It's a boy! It's a boy!'' They heard Ilan's wife yell from the door.

''Oh my god, oh my god! Where is he!? Is Madeline okay!? Is he healthy!?-'' Gino yelled as he ran madly to the house.

''So much for calmly'' pointed Ilan before he also started running.

* * *

Inside the house, a female turtle name Madeline was holding her son. She had been through a painful childbirth, but it was all worth it. She had few tired tears of joy in her eyes.

His newborn son was absolutely beautiful. He looked just like his mother. He had pure emerald skin, his tired eyes were shiny cold and his small body was stubbornly staying awake.

Madeline couldn't take her eyes off of him. She has never seen anything so beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her husband ran inside house like he was insane.

''How did it go!? Is baby okay!? Do you need anything to eat!? Are you thirsty!? Is everything al-''

Madeline cut his babbling by putting hand on his mouth.

''Haven't you heard that woman who has just born needs to rest'' she said teasingly.

''Sorry, sorry. But… How are you?'' He asked

She smiled warmly at him.

''Perfect'' She said as she showed her child to him.

Gino watched his son for a first time. He then glanced at Madeline and smiled.

''This is a start for a new life''

''Yes'' Madeline said. ''And just to notice…''

She crapped his shoulders and pulled him down, glaring at him.

''I heard what you said about me outside'' She hissed.

''Oh crap''

* * *

A week later:

''So, tell me already! What will be his name!?''

Madeline was at her house with her good lizard friend Cate Honda and her one year old daughter Mona Lisa. As the friends were talking, Mona looked confused at the new baby.

''Now, now, Cate. I'll do it with Gino when we are sure''

''But I can't wait! This is a miracle! I would have never believed that **you** would have a baby''

''Aww, thank you for- Hey, wait a second! What was that supposed to mean!?''

''Oh, come on! You know what I am talking about! At first you didn't let any guy near you! You actually threatened one with your sword!''

The friends were laughing. Suddenly, Cate stopped and ran to window.

''Cate… What is wrong?''

''Oh, nothing! I just thought that… I saw someone…''

They both were silent for a moment until Cate broke it.

''Oh my! It is full moon already! Me and Mona Lisa better go to home'' She said before crabbing her child.

''Be careful! There is something outside''

''Don't worry, we'll be fine! Right, Mona'' She said, rocking her baby.

Madeline watched worriedly as they left. Then she looked at her son before going to him and lifting him up. She walked to rocking chair and sat down.

''You know, I have been thinking a particular name for you. But I won't say it yet. Names are better when you wait for a moment before telling them'' She said before she started to rock in her chair back and forth. After a moment she happily fell asleep, looking down at her small child.

* * *

Madeline felt someone shaking her. At first she was too tired to care, but familiar voice was calling her.

''Madeline! Madeline! Please, you have to wake up!''

Gino was holding her with terror in his eyes.

''Gino! What's going on!?''

''Get the baby! We have go!''

''I don't understand! What has happened!?''

''They have attacked!''

''They!?''

They both ran outside and Madeline saw the most terrifying thing she has ever seen. Foot Ninjas have found their village and were killing everyone.

Men were fighting the best they could, but there was too many to fight. There were so many dead bodies on ground. Elders, men, women, children… She has never so much blood and terror in her life.

''Madeline! Madeline! She heard a shout.

''Cate! What's wrong!''

''Everyhing! They took Mona Lisa! They took my child! Those monsters took my baby-''

A Foot Ninja stabbed his sword on Cate's back. She desperately tried to say something, but she fell on ground, dead.

Madeline couldn't say anything. She was too shocked. Only thing she could do was to watch as Foot Ninja came closer and closer to her…

''**NO!**'' She heard Gino cry. He jumped between them and pushed the foot ninja off with his sword.

''Come on! We have to run to woods!''

That was exactly what Madeline did: She ran for her and her baby's life.

* * *

Gino and Madeline were running deep in the woods. Madeline had found a basket and was carrying baby inside it.

They should be save now. They didn't hear horses or shouts. Sadly, there were dead bodies even in woods. Apparently, Foot Ninjas have found them on their evening walk.

They Started hear horses again. Both went in panic, they had to get baby to safety. They saw a small gave and walked to it. Gino lifted the baby and started talking.

''I'm sorry that this went like this… But it will be okay soon. We're getting to nearest town and away from here. And if something happens to us, it has no affect on the fact that You will be great warrior. Just don't let your heart be buried by revenge'' He said before giving the boy small kiss on forehead, putting him back to basket and inside gave. Just then, he turn around and saw Foot Ninjas rounding them.

''Leave. My. Family. Alone.'' He said through gritted teeth. They only raised their swords and attacked.

At first, Gino and Madeline had no problem fighting. They both were trained ninjas and hard to fight. Put so were Foot Ninjas.

Gino was blinded with anger. These demons have destroyed his whole village, broke his family and taken his son's first memories before even knowing them. Unfortunately, when someone is fully blinded with anger, he becomes weaker. That's why Foot Ninjas could surround Gino to cover, trapping him. Gino reared, raised his sword, but…

…A arrow went through his heart.

''**GINO!**'' he heard his wife yell. That was the last thing he heard.

Madeline glared at them, before grapping the sword. She wanted to kill them. She wanted them all to die.

She managed that. After a moment, every single Foot Ninja she saw was dead. She panted as she watched the dead bodies around her.

What she didn't was that one Foot Ninja had taken a horse. He tried to ride over her, but she noticed that. She jumped out from the way.

There was something weird in Foot Ninja's hand. Something that looked like… Basket! He had her baby!

''No!'' She yelled as she ran after them. She reached the horse and jumped on it. Horse neighed annoyed and tried to kick her off, but she hold on tightly. Foot Ninja turned around and hit her with his sword. She screamed at pain. Then she hit him at face and took her baby. Ninja made another slash, but it didn't hit her. Instead, the baby started crying. Mdeline angered when she realized that baby was wounded, she roared in anger. She pushed the Ninja away from horse.

The horse had enough of this. He kicked Madeline and baby off of his back. Madeline hit the cold ground, protecting the baby.

She moaned in pain, but then remembered the baby. She quickly clanged down, seeing that he had a lost a piece of his plastron.

She was about to comfort him when she heard the horses again. This time she climbed on tree before anyone could see her.

Looking down she saw hundreds of Foot Ninjas walking away from her village. They were laughing and shouting in joy. They thought they had killed everyone.

She hold her baby tightly, praying that they would go away.

* * *

After seven minutes, Every single foot ninja was away from the tree she and her son were. She sighed in relief.

The baby started to cry again in pain.

''Shh. Don't cry. Everything is okay. No one is going to hurt you''

She let out a cry before ripping piece of her dress and cleaning baby's wound.

''Raphael''

* * *

"_Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."_

_José N. Harris_

* * *

Phew, here it was! Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
